


Что ни придёт с рассветом

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Complicated Relationships, Elvhen Language, F/M, Fade Dreams, Goodbyes, In the Fade, Lucid Dreaming, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: С их прошлого разговора прошло слишком много времени.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 4





	Что ни придёт с рассветом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What the Dawn Would Bring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454360) by [alicenmax (Elsfia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/alicenmax). 



> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9420451)

Она спит и всё же знает, что гуляет по просторам Тени.

Каким-то образом снам больше не удаётся её обмануть — она мгновенно осознаёт, что спит. Может, причина в том, что всё вокруг так сильно кажется _неправильным_ ; хотя эта неправильность не так уж и очевидна. Ей часто снится Скайхолд, и сейчас её покои выглядит в точности так же, как если бы она принялась вспоминать все детали. Даже чашка чая, которую она оставила на столе перед сном, по-прежнему там и стоит.

Возможно, в этот раз именно чашка и даёт ей подсказку: она всё ещё кажется едва-едва тёплой, а ведь за высокими окнами уже брезжит рассвет.

Лавеллан не задерживается у стола. Отряхнув мысли от красочной нереальности — удивительно точной в деталях, пусть в них же и несовершенной, — она направляется на открытый балкон.

Вид, как всегда, захватывает дух, и лёгкий ветерок побуждает вдохнуть ещё глубже. Прохладный воздух слегка пощипывает эфемерную руку, сплетённую из прозрачно-призрачных нитей магии. Она опирается о перила и просто стоит, молчаливо вслушиваясь в тишину спящего Скайхолда. И пускай, что всё это нереально. Она не чувствовала себя так спокойно с тех пор, как… Что ж, уже очень и даже очень давно.

Тогда-то она и слышит шаги. Этот тихий звук можно было бы спутать с чем угодно в рутине обитателей замка, но уж если Скайхолд чем-то и отличается в её снах, так тем, что она никогда тут никого не встречает.

Похоже, не в этот раз. Хотя можно ли винить сны в предсказуемости?

— _Vhenan_ , — знакомый голос колет сердце иглой в ту же секунду, как она оборачивается. Её глаза встречаются с глазами Соласа, и она тоже понимает сразу: он не просто тень в её сне. Его взгляд для этого слишком острый. Слишком… пронизывающий.

Вряд ли, вряд ли найдётся хоть что-то, что захватило бы дух сильнее, чем это.

— Солас? — голос звучит глухо и очень слабо, как чужой, а под ногами не чувствуется земли, как если бы она была на грани обморока. Можно ли потерять сознание, пока спишь? Ещё немного — и она в этом убедится.

Он стоит перед ней — тихий, мрачный, — стоит не больше чем в двух шагах, и в это трудно поверить. После всех усилий и поисков, после всего, что было, после всего, что произошло между ними. Он просто _стоит перед ней_.

И молчит так невыносимо долго.

— Я сомневался, что это хорошая идея, — наконец говорит он, склонив голову, и неслышно вздыхает. — И до сих пор не уверен. Но здесь мы можем поговорить, тут безопасно. Пока что. Об этом я позаботился.

Внутри вздрагивает какой-то импульс — едва заметный и вряд ли значимый, особенно по сравнению с самой ситуацией, но всё же вызывающий дискомфорт и тревогу. Дискомфорт и тревога вместе очень сильно напоминают отголосок злости.

— Тут безопасно, — бестолково повторяет она, ещё не зная, что хочет этим выразить. Солас, должно быть, замечает смену интонации — и не прерывает затянувшуюся паузу, что только почему-то вызывает раздражение. Неужели ему сказать совсем нечего?

Он наверняка снова играет с ней. Или всё дело в Тени? Здесь, здесь всегда они срывались на откровенность. _Она_ уж, во всяком случае. Солас теперь вполне может использовать это против неё. Так чего же он хочет? Всё должно сводиться лишь к этому единственному вопросу.

— Чего ты хочешь? — прямо спрашивает она, пусть сердце и падает вниз. Оно болит, как будто его только что опять разбили, в очередной раз расшибли в осколки, и самые мелкие забились в свежие раны, взрезанные осколками побольше.

— Я сказал бы, что хотел тебя предупредить. Но это минувший разговор, да и ты наверняка снова меня не послушаешь. Так что… я соскучился по тебе. И это правда, _vhenan_ , что бы ты ни подумала.

— Я знаю, что ты и так за мной присматривал, — замечает она. — Ты наблюдал за мной в облике волка. Зачем сейчас встречаться лицом к лицу?

— Волки не разговаривают, — тонко улыбается Солас. — К моему превеликому сожалению.

— И что же ты хотел мне сказать? — она скрещивает на груди руки, как если бы это могло защитить её, как если бы этого было достаточно, чтобы сохранить внешнее спокойствие и не дать пробиться наружу ни единой эмоции. Иначе это смело бы её, как лавина, с которой ей не хватило бы сил совладать. Всё-таки она была не готова повстречать его здесь и сейчас, а он застал её врасплох.

Возможно, на это он и рассчитывал. Ей стоит быть осторожнее.

— Время на исходе, — он опускает взгляд. — И мне _правда_ жаль.

Сейчас он очень похож на того Соласа, с которым она познакомилась. Тоска в груди звенит болезненной струной, но она не позволяет себе поддаться этому. Возможно, это просто умелый ход, чтобы усыпить её бдительность. Всё же он не кто иной, как Фен’Харел, вошедший в легенды именно за обман и предательство, что бы там ни произошло на самом деле.

— Не расскажешь больше? — удерживать голос ровным ужасно сложно.

— Нет. Ты сама всё скоро узнаешь. Полагаю, ваша Соловей уже готовит свои отчёты. Я хотел просто… — он делает глубокий вдох. — Увидеть тебя до того, как ты узнаешь.

— Узнаю _что_? — ей не нравится, совсем не нравится этот оборот. Тревога стучится в сознание низкими нотами неопределённой угрозы. — _Солас!_

Он смотрит на неё так, что будь всё проклято, но она верит этому взгляду, даже если это всего лишь уловка. Он выглядит искренним, и она ничего не может поделать с тем, что беспокоится. Беспокоится о _нём_.

— Я не стану сейчас рассказывать.

— Ты в порядке? — выпаливает она, даже не обдумав как следует. Во всяком случае, это всё, что в эту секунду её волнует. Плохое предчувствие крепнет, и, похоже, не зря. 

Улыбка Соласа очень грустная.

— Тебе пора бы перестать обо мне беспокоиться, _vhenan_ , — мягко произносит он, и её голос попросту застряёт в горле.

— Что-то мне не нравится, что ты хочешь этим сказать, — нервно хмыкает она, продирая голос сквозь сдавивший спазм.

— Боюсь, и в самом деле не понравится, — Солас всегда говорит загадками, но впервые — настолько фаталистично. Подводит ли её восприятие, или всё и правда настолько плохо? Она тянется к нему из необходимости физически ощутить его присутствие. Он не отстраняется, и её призрачная ладонь накрывает его щёку.

— Ты ведь ещё не разрушил Завесу, ведь так? — тихо спрашивает она, хотя подозревает, что знает ответ. Мир без Завесы был бы абсолютно иным. Значит, дело в чём-то другом.

— И да, и нет… Послушай, на объяснения потребуется больше времени, чем у нас есть. Ты скоро проснёшься.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

И он целует её. Без каких-либо лишних фраз, с напором, отчаянием, впустив пальцы в её волосы на затылке. Она понимает, что неосознанно льнёт в ответ, будто только этого и ждала, как будто ей только и нужен был повод _вдохнуть_ , впитать его своими губами. Она отвечает на поцелуй всеми неозвученными словами, которые когда-то хотела ему сказать, которые могли бы заставить его передумать — теми словами, которые она так и не нашла, чтобы произнести их вслух.

— Уже поздно идти на попятную, Инквизитор, — шепчет он ей на ухо, и вдруг, поглаживая его спину, она ощущает нечто влажно-вязкое под пальцами. Она отстраняется, с ужасом глядя на кровь.

— Ты ранен!

— Да, — спокойно признаёт он. — Не волнуйся из-за меня. Тебе нужно побеспокоиться о своей Инквизиции.

— Скажи мне, что происходит, хотя бы в двух словах, хотя бы одним, Солас! — голос срывается из-за беспомощного отчаяния, срывается в рваный писк, и линии обороны не остаётся. Это всё кажется таким несущественным перед осознанием, _насколько_ всё хуже, чем она думала в начале их встречи. — Мне плевать на время и долгие истории, ты задолжал мне как минимум самую короткую правду!

— Эванурис, — выдыхает он. — Вот правда короче некуда.

— Эванурис теперь _здесь_? — ахает она. Должно быть, она ошиблась. Но Солас лишь кивает, и ужас сковывает до неспособности что-то сказать в ответ.

— Времени у нас осталось всего на пару слов, — говорит он, и его взгляд — скорбный, тёмный и всё же как-то блестящий изнутри — настолько завораживает, что она остановила бы всё время мира, лишь бы продлить этот момент.

Продлить ещё хотя бы на пару _секунд_.

— Это прощание, Солас?

И он молчит. Время, что осталось на пару слов, проматывается просто впустую.

— Это так? — она заглядывает в его глаза, стараясь впечатать их выражение в память, стараясь увидеть в глубине то, что он так долго от неё скрывал.

А затем, как будто издалека, раздаются чьи-то шаги. Приглушённые, спешные, они однозначно не вписываются в этот сон. Солас был прав.

— Солас, — молит она. — _Dirtha’em re tel'halam.*_

Она моргает от громкого стука, и за это мгновение сон успевает расплыться прямо перед глазами, растаять и раствориться в воздухе. От него остаётся только смутное эхо, которое каким-то образом всё ещё отзывается в голове.

— _Ar lath ma, vhenan._

**Author's Note:**

> *Скажи мне, что это не конец.


End file.
